The First Time
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Short thing based off the newest promo video... Contains some spoilers. Enjoy.


Hey guys. New one from me. I think Bette's trying to make up for such a long absence at the moment lol. Based off the newest promo, which I spent about an hour squeeing over lol! I own nothing. Credit goes to my Twin StarbucksTink for coming up with the title. Enjoy

* * *

Catherine Willows sighed as she wandered around the empty hotel room, occasionally glancing at the monitors set up near the bed. Her eyes fell upon the rumbled sheets, and she could help the grin that spread across her face. The kiss she had shared with Detective Tony Vartann had progressed a lot further; even though they were both aware that they were working, neither had been able to resist and they'd easily succumbed to their passion.

Tony had been gone when she woke, a note on the pillow explaining Brass had called and that he'd had to go to PD but would be back soon.

She'd got up and begun to dress, but had been unable to find the purple shirt she had been wearing, instead deciding to 'borrow' one of Tony's. After slipping her jeans on she'd pulled her hair into a pony tail and tried to busy herself by going over the case notes and watching the comings and goings in the room next door.

Now, hours later, she was bored. One of the men was sleeping, the other was working at a computer. And worst of all, Tony still had not returned.

Catherine was just reaching for her BlackBerry, intending to send a message to Tony asking where he was, when a sound caused her to turn. A quick glance at the monitors revealed one of the men was still sleeping. The other however, the blonde, had disappeared from the room. Frowning she moved to the window, reaching out and picking up her gun from the table as she passed. Leaning against the glass, she easily caught sight of the unmarked car that had been assigned to tail the men when they left the hotel. Her frown deepened; where the hell was he?

She stepped away from the window, intent on calling Tony and explaining the situation. She had only got a few paces when something solid slammed into her from behind, knocking her gun from her grasp and sending her crashing to the floor.

Catherine shouted for help as her assailant rolled her so she was pinned on her back beneath him, his gun pointing at her face. It was the blonde man from the next room. She struggled and kicked, wrapping one of her hands round his wrist, trying to point the gun away from her, while the other shot up to his neck. She dug her nails into his flesh, groaning with effort. The man cried out in pain, shifting his other hand to grab hold of her hair, yanking roughly and eliciting a loud scream from the woman beneath him.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Shut up or I will shoot you!" He flipped the safety off on the gun. It was still dangerously close to her head; Catherine knew that at this range, there was zero chance of survival if he fired. Turning her face slightly, her eyes fell on his wrist. Before he could react she craned her neck and sank her teeth into the soft skin of his inner wrist, biting down hard. The man yelped, loosening his grip on her hair enough to enable her to pull it free.

"You BITCH!" He tore himself free from her mouth, slapping her hard across the face causing her to scream loudly and leaving a streak of blood along her cheek bone. Catherine shook her head to clear it, when a loud crash from behind them caused the man to snap his head around.

"Catherine!" She could just make out Tony's shape as he entered the room, gun pointing out in front of him. Taking advantage of her attacker's distraction, she removed her hand from his neck and punching him square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards off of her. Scrambling to her knees she crawled towards her gun. Just as her hand closed around it, two gun shots resonated around the room.

* * *

Everything was silent. Catherine span round, her gun clenched between her hands. The blonde man lay on the floor, eyes wide open and blood pooling beneath him. Raising herself to her feet she moved towards him, kicking his weapon away despite knowing he was deceased. A loud clattering sound caused her head to snap to her right.

"Tony?" Their eyes locked before the detective's legs seemed to give way beneath him as he crumpled to the floor.

"Oh my God Tony!" She was by his side in an instant, placing his head gently in her lap, stroking his cheek with the thumb of one hand while the other moved to his chest, pressing down and trying to stem the blood that was oozing from his wound at an alarming rate. Glancing up she saw two uniforms entering the room, guns draw. She all but screamed at them.

"Call an ambulance now! Tell them we have an officer down!"

She barely even registered the voice of the officer making the call, instead returning her attention to the man in her arms.

"Tony?" she said softly. "I need you to stay with me ok? The ambulance will be here any minute. You're going to be fine." He nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a moment before gazing up into her blue ones again.

"You're wearing my shirt," he mumbled, causing a bubble of laughter to escape from his strawberry blonde lover.

"Sorry," she replied but he shook his head.

"Looks better on you anyway… Doubt that blood'll come out though."

"I'll buy you a new one," she shot back, brushing his hair away from his forehead then dropping a soft kiss to his skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words turned into a pained cough that tore through his body. Catherine's eyes widened in fear as she held onto him, the trail of blood that trickled from his mouth not going unnoticed.

"Come on Tony please," she murmured. "Hold on just a couple more minutes, please. Hold on for me." She increased the pressure of her right hand but it seemed to be doing no good; the blood still seeped through her fingers.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?!"

One of the officers, presumably the one that had called dispatch, stepped forward.

"It's on it's way. Shouldn't be much longer."

Catherine could feel Tony's body shaking; he was going into shock. Glancing down at his face, she felt terror constrict her heart when she realised his eyes had closed. Her own filled with tears as she gently shook his head.

"Tony? Please, just a little longer." Slowly his eyes reopened, meeting hers again as one of her tears spilled over and slid down her cheek. She winced slightly, the salt stinging the fresh cut that marred her skin..

"Catherine?" he murmured, and she was forced to lower her face to his in order to hear him properly. "I'm sorry… I love you."

He closed his eye once more and slipped away.

Catherine's tears flowed like rivers as she tightened her grip on him, burying her face in his hair and muffling the heart wrenching sobs that wracked her body, sending vibrations through his lifeless one.

She clung to him, as if sheer willpower would bring him back to her. Her sobs increased as her mind kept repeating the one thing that her heart did not want to hear.

He was gone.

* * *

*Runs off to an undisclosed location to hide from the angry mobs...*  
Review and let me know what you think and when it's safe for me to come back...  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
